Psoriasis is a common relapsing remitting skin condition that affects roughly 2-4% of the general population. Psoriasis is characterized by red, scaly, itchy skin lesions that may occur anywhere on the body. The causes of psoriasis are not well understood, but it is generally believed to be a genetic disease.
The general pathogenesis psoriasis is immune mediated. Immune cells incorrectly identify normal skin cells as pathogenic, and send out cell signals that cause the production of new skin cells. The overgrown skin cells comprise the psoriasis lesions.
No cure currently exists for psoriasis, and it is difficult to treat in part because of its chronically recurring and remitting nature.
Vitiligo is a skin condition in which there is a loss of brown color (pigment) from areas of skin, resulting in irregular white patches that feel like normal skin.
Eczema is a term for several different types of skin swelling.